


Off the Rocks

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [464]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hiking, Impulsive Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/03/20: “scale, steep, mighty”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [464]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Off the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/03/20: “scale, steep, mighty”

“Just watch me as I scale this mighty peak,” Stiles announced, about to turn a pleasant hike through nature into a potential emergency.

“Stiles,” Derek began calmly, “you’re not dressed for, have any of the proper equipment for, and most of all know nothing about rock-climbing.”

“You know me, I learn by doing!” Stiles declared, making a dash for the steep, rocky slope.

With supernatural speed Derek caught him in what became a mutual full-body hug, to which Stiles offered no resistance.

“This is nice,” he whispered with obvious appreciation of the reminder that living unadventurously also has its benefits.


End file.
